


Homeward Bound – Follows ‘Midnight In Paradise’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Dee have come to the end of their vacation; time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound – Follows ‘Midnight In Paradise’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Flying home from their vacation,’ at fic_promptly.

Sinking into his seat on the plane and scrabbling for the two halves of his seatbelt, Dee sighed heavily.

“You okay?” Seated beside him, his seatbelt already fastened, Ryo was frowning, concerned.

“I’m fine, I just really hate this.”

“Flying? You were fine on the way out.”

“Not flying; going home. Vacations are the best thing ever, right up to the point where you have to pack up and go back to your normal life. Two heavenly weeks in paradise, and it’s been perfect, just you and me, sunshine, blue skies, hot sand and warm sea breezes. Best two weeks of my life! But all we have to look forward to now is New York in winter; grey skies, cold winds, snow, rain, and work. I don’t want to go home.” 

Dee finally found the other end of his seatbelt and clicked it closed, slumping down into his seat like a sulking child. Ryo tried not to laugh.

“All good things have to come to an end eventually. Anyway, we were lucky the Chief let both of us take off for two weeks at this time of year. At least we got to escape to the sun for a bit. Most people aren’t so lucky.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about goin’ home though.”

They fell silent as the plane taxied for take-off, both thinking back over their idyllic tropical vacation. They were in the air by the time Ryo finally broke the silence.

“Guess we’ll just have to start saving up to come back.”

Dee brightened slightly. “Yeah, we should definitely do that.”

“In the meantime, even though we’re on our way home, we’re technically still on vacation until tomorrow, so cheer up! Let’s try to make the most of our last day of freedom instead of wasting it on moping.”

“You’re right, we still have the best part of a day to go.” Dee checked that the seatbelt sign had been turned off and freed himself, a wolfish gleam in his eyes, which Ryo didn’t notice as he was gazing out the window at the clouds far below. There was a reason Dee had let Ryo have the window seat; his lover had no way to escape.

Dee pounced.

The End


End file.
